There are numerous storage contexts in which it is desirable to determine if one set of data is equivalent to another set of data. For example, many information processing systems are configured to replicate data from a storage system at one site to a storage system at another site. In some cases, such arrangements are utilized to support disaster recovery functionality within the information processing system. Another context in which comparison of sets of data is important is in migrating data between storage systems. In these and other contexts, a need exists for improved techniques for comparing sets of data in order to verify the correctness of data that has been replicated, migrated or otherwise copied or transferred. For example, conventional approaches to comparing sets of data can be very inefficient, particularly in the case of content addressable storage systems that are distributed over multiple storage nodes, thereby undermining the overall performance of a given data replication or data migration process in such storage systems.